RWBY: Project Z
by Zakamore1
Summary: An RWBY fanfic. started this at ep 6, so it's not gonna be fully canon. OC story. Rated T for general violence, blood, profanity, and suggestive themes (maybe). in all seriousness, it's basically a really long RubyXWeiss story. (wow I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY

Project Z

_The Emerald Forest_

Two girls walked along the dirt path toward their destination. One, adorned with a red cloak, was Ruby Rose the scythe wielder. The other, with snow white hair, was Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The two were partners, and Huntresses-in-training for Beacon Academy. After their _latest _argument, the two had walked for the past half an hour in awkward silence, Weiss attempting to ignore the red streaked hair girl and Ruby having nothing to say to the girl who berated her for fighting off a Grim.

"_how was __**I**__ supposed to know she was gonna attack the same one!?_" Ruby angrily thought as she shifted her way behind Weiss. "_and how is it __**my**__ fault if __**she**__ set a tree on fire?! Ugh. This is gonna be a long four years…_". Ruby looked up to her partner, "Weiss, do you know where we even are?"

Weiss turned to the whining girl, an unamused look on her face, "I know exactly where we are." the heiress said, "in fact our objective should be right around these trees up ahead." Weiss made her way to the other side of the tree in front of them.

"and there will be…" Ruby started, knowing it would lead them absolutely nowhere. Just like the last four times.

"And here we are!" Ruby was shocked back into reality by Weiss' announcement and quickly zoomed to her side. Upon reaching her, Ruby was meet with the sight of a large cathedral like structure, worn down over the years and overrun by plant life.

"Wow…" Ruby said as she and her partner walked into the temple. Weiss allowed herself a smirk, "See? I told you I'd get us here!" she said.

"Please, this was pure luck at this point." Ruby said, still ticked off. Weiss' smirk quickly turned into a scowl, "Luck?! How was this luck?!" the heiress angrily yelled back. "We've been running around this forest for _hours_, and the whole time you keep saying 'Just behind this tree.', 'Just around this rock.', and every time it was the same thing. nothing. absolutely nothing. Just can't accept you're not perfect." Ruby barked back.

"I'm. Not. _Perfect!_"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Both Ruby and Weiss turned to the new voice bellowing out from deep in the building. Out from the darkness came a teenage looking boy. He wore an oversized black and blue hoodie, the sleeves dropping over his hands, and baggy cargo pants. His hair was a bright golden color, and stretched beyond his shoulders. He had eyes of shiny blue, and a scruffy tuff of beard hair on his chin. He stared down the two Huntresses-in-training, the bags under his eyes clearly showed he was tired.

"Do you two _mind_?" He hissed lowly, "Do you two have _any_ idea how long it took me to find this place? A really freaking long time!" He disappeared in a puff of gold smoke, reappearing next to Weiss, scaring her. "all I wanted to do was sleep! Is that too much to ask?"

Weiss and Ruby stared at each other for a second before staring back at the strange man before them. "um," Ruby started, "who are you? why are you in here…trying to sleep?". The blonde stared at her with the same scowl before it quickly switched to a bright smile. "Well my dear," He loudly said, "the name's Zak! pleasure to meet you!" he brought his hands up to the both of them, which they both hesitantly took his hand in their own, shaking them.

"I'm Weiss Schnee," the white haired girl said, "and this is…*sigh* my _partner_, Ruby Rose." Ruby could feel the resentment in Weiss' voice and shot her a death glare. Zak observed this thoroughly. "You two don't seem to get along very well," Zak thought for a moment and positively jumped at his own thought, "I know what to do!"

His hands quickly shifted from their hands to their throats, catching them completely off guard. They struggled as they were roughly lifted up into the air, their weapons falling to the ground. Energy crackled around the blonde's hands circling the Huntress' necks. They were dropped to the ground, coughing and struggling to their feet.

"What the-*cough*-hell- *cough*- was that for-" Weiss hacked about as she grabbed Mytenaster, preparing to strike at the blonde. As she tried to take another step toward him, she was stopped by a tugging force from her neck. She looked down to see a chain of energy protruding from a collar around her neck, and upon turning around saw that it connected her to a collar of her own around Ruby's neck. She swished her rapier to Zak's neck.

"What. Did. You. _DO?!_"


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY

Project Z

_Odd Cathedral_

"What the _hell_ did you do?!" Weiss chased after the blonde boy, swinging Mystenaster violently at him. Ruby was being dragged behind Weiss by the chain that had been attached to her neck. Meanwhile, the blonde who was causing both these girls misery was running and laughing like a madman, nimbly dodging every slash the herries swung at him. "Ahahaha! I'd _gladly _tell you what I did… if you'd stop _swinging your damn sword at me_!".

"Please Weiss!" Ruby yelled, scratches across her face as she held on to loose rubble for dear life, "Do what he says! I can't take much more of this!". Weiss rolled her eyes, "Fine." she sheathed Mystenaster and returned to a neutral pose, "Now could you kindly tell me, what is around our necks and _why did you put them on_?" she said calmly but not without a drop of malice.

Zak came to a halt and dusted himself off, producing a larger than expected cloud. "Now then," he began, "what you've got around your necks is a chain of energy I made to force you two to be near each other. Now this doesn't mean you have to be right next to each other. Observe." grabbing ahold of Ruby's arm, the blonde zoomed off in golden blur, taking the girl with him.

Moments later, they returned, Ruby looking as if she'd vomit. Zak simply chuckled, "See? The chain will bend and stretch to any distance depending on the situation. Plus it just goes through solid matter, so you could be in different rooms." with a cheshire grin, the strange blonde began walking back to where he appeared, "Now if you need me I'm gonna go back to sleep-" he was cut off by Weiss pulling him by the hood of his coat. "Oh no you don't you little rat," she turned him around and sneered at him, "you didn't tell us why you put these on us." Ruby joined in behind her, "Yeah what the heck dude?".

"Is it not obvious?" Zak said with genuine confusion. When both the Huntresses shook their heads the boy frowned at them, "Team Building Exercises." he stated bluntly.

"_What._" Both Ruby and Weiss deadpanned, blank stares aimed at the insane blonde.

"Team Building Exercises." he repeated, "you two are, by far, the _WORST _teammates I've ever seen. BUT! I believe that can change! I believe you two could be the BEST of teammates, dare I say it, the BEST of FRIENDS!" his grin widened, "and all thanks to forcing you two to be near each other!"

Both Ruby and Weiss stared at the blonde with equal looks of confusion, Weiss' eye even giving an agitated twitch.

"Undo it now." they say in unison.

"Nope." his smug look unfaltering.

"Do it!"

"Nope!"

*HOWL!*

Bellowing from the entrance to the cathedral, the trio turned to see a small pack of three Beowolves approaching them. Weiss and Ruby grabbed for their weapons, "Oh no please," Zak appeared in front of the Huntresses and pushed them out of the way, knocking their weapons out of their hands. The blonde's hand glowed a bright gold and a large shackle encircled them, locking them together back to back. "Let me take care of them." Zak's neck bent from side to side, audible cracking noises coming from it, "I've needed to stretch my legs for a while." his body seemed to almost relax as he step toward the Beowolves.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said, "what's that stuff coming out of Zak?" Weiss was too busy struggling to get out of the shackle to pay attention to Ruby, "I think it's…Dust?"

That snapped Weiss back to the fight, and sure enough Zak was standing in front of the Beowolves. Pouring out of him however was a shimmering substance that could only be Dust. The Dust encircled him, coming from nearly every spot on his body or opening of his hoodie.

One of the Beowolves leaped at the boy, claws ready to rip him apart, but the blonde was gone in an instant. Zak reappeared above the Beowolf, with a mass of Dust at his feet, he propelled himself toward it and crushed it with his full body, instantly killing it.

Zak smugly looked down at the carcass, "my my, what big _balls_ you had…". he turned to the other wolves, both of them approaching the blonde quickly. Dust condensed around Zak's hands and the blonde swiftly punched one of the wolves back, knocking it into the other, the Dust then formed into a pair of claws.

A manic look overtook Zak's smug demeanor, "The better to castrate you with, my dears." in a burst of Dust he was next to the Beowolves in seconds, slashing chunks of their flesh with his claws. The Beowolves had no chance to fight back, every swing and bite, he quickly dodged them all and slashed with vigor.

Ruby and Weiss could only stare in horror as the psychopath in front of them dismantled the beasts. Weiss vigorously attempted to break free from the binds that held them, Ruby even joining in after seeing what could possibly await them if they stayed near this boy.

Another Beowolf was down, the last one heavily wounded. With a toothy grin Zak leaped at the beast, ripping apart it limb by limb. Zak grabbed onto the back spines of the Beowolf and ripped each of them out, one by one. Manic laughter filled the cathedral as the Dust using blonde ripped the beast to pieces, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! RIP! TEAR! DISMANTLE! AHAHAHAH!".

As the monsters bodies dissolved the blonde's laughter started to calm down, "ha… aha… whew… that was… relieving…" Zak's attention had turned to the duo he had left behind in shackles to see them struggling in their binds. Slowly, he began to walk towards them.

Weiss first noticed this and quickly started to panic, "Hurry up! He's coming this way!" she screamed as she shook harder. "I'm trying! I'm trying" Ruby panicked, desperately trying to wriggle out of the shackle. Each of their attempts were in vain, as the shackle would not budge. The two looked up to see the blonde closing in and immediately panicked.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, her eyes closed in fear, "seeing as we're gonna die, I'm sorry for being such a brat! I was angry and I wanted to prove I could do this!"

"You were fine Ruby, really!" Weiss yelled back, "I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have been such a bitch! If we had gotten out of here I'd try to be nicer, I really would!"

"Nice knowing you?" Ruby mournfully hoped.

"Yeah. Nice knowing you Ruby." Weiss said.

Zak had finally reached them. Standing over the two, he slowly lowered his hand toward the duo, Dust encircling his hand. Just an inch away, this was it, Weiss and Ruby both knew they were going to die here. They tensed up as they felt the Dust covered hand approached them, expecting their deaths.

…

…

…

"You guys gonna open your eyes or what?"

Weiss opened her eyes slowly, only to see Zak standing over them with a quizzical look. She soon noticed that the shackle was gone and her and Ruby were no longer bound. Ruby jumped up and grabbed Weiss into a hug, "We're alive! We're ALIVE!" She happily screamed. She then realized what she was doing and quickly let go, a tinge of red on her face, "S-sorry Weiss. Got caught up in the moment.". Weiss held back a blush of her own, "It's fine Ruby." she said, avoiding eye contact with the redheaded girl. A loud clap brought both of their attention to the blonde who stood in front of them.

"Ya see? Don't you two feel closer already?" a smug, prideful look on his face, while Ruby and Weiss' faces both turned into scowls, "Hey partner?" Ruby called to Weiss. "Yes?" "You want to beat the ever loving crap out of this guy?"

"I'd love nothing more, partner." Weiss and Ruby then both started toward the blonde, who slowly started to back away.

"N-now girls, let's not do anything drastic. I'm J-just trying to help. oh gOD NO WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!"


End file.
